Rumeurs
by Faarfaadette
Summary: Quand les deux princes annoncent leur mise en couple, tout le monde chuchote... Qui donc porte la culotte ?


**Mwahaha ! Je me suis marrée en écrivant ça... C'est inutile et inconstructif, mais je trouve ça drôle x)**

**Sinon, j'ai un béta lecteur... EUR !**

**UN béta lectEUR ! Un mec.**

**Et un vrai ! Il m'a assuré posséder le service trois pièces, la prostate, la testostérone, et tout et tout...**  
**Bon après, je garantis pas sa santé mentale... Il fantasme sur Dwalin... Quel horreur...**

**Euh, son nom est Seth Sieben donc adressez vous à lui en cas de fautes :D !**

**Enjoy !**

**Rumeurs**

Quand, quelques années plus tôt les deux frères avaient annoncés à tout Erebor qu'ils étaient désormais ensemble, ça avait jasé. Et évidement, une des questions primordiales que l'on retrouvait à chaque couloir, c'était de déterminer qui était en dessous.

Parce que presque tout laisser à penser que c'était Kili. Déjà, dans leurs comportements, Fili était l'héritier autoritaire et sérieux, investi dans ses obligations, alors que son cadet ne s'intéressait nullement à la politique, se contentant de faire le pitre, de s'entraîner, de s'amuser, de profiter de la vie. Fili était un bon orateur, manipulateur, pouvant se révéler sournois et machiavélique, il maniait les mots avec brio, parvenant toujours à ses fins. Kili avait le rougissement facile, facilement gêné, il bafouillait dès qu'on lui faisait des reproches, il ne comprenait pas un mot lors des conseils, enfin, il n'écoutait pas surtout…

Certes, dans leurs physiques, Fili était bien plus élégant, la faute aux cheveux blonds, mais avec sa petite taille, et son allure trapue et costaude, il était beaucoup beaucoup plus impressionnant que le grand nain maigre qu'était son frère.

Et la barbe ! Si Fili arborait fièrement sa moustache tressée, Kili était encore vu comme un jeune nain adolescent avec sa barbe ridiculement fine.

Fili puait l'alpha dominant, et Kili se trimballait une tronche de petit chiot égaré.

Alors, tout laissait penser que c'était Kili qui mangeait cher. Hypothèse confortée par la présence continuelle de succions, de marques de dents sur son cou. Parfois même, on voyait des traces rouges sur ses poignets, laissant supposer que le prince s'était fait attacher par son frère, oui les nains aiment beaucoup jouer dans l'intimité.

Les allusions salaces aussi. Fili en balançait quasiment sans arrêt dès que son frère n'était pas trop loin, et Kili rougissait et se trémoussait.

C'était devenu évident pour tout le monde. C'était le blond qui portait la culotte dans le couple royal.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi diable était-ce Fili qui avait toujours mal aux reins ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui ne pouvait s'asseoir sans un coussin sous son royal fessier ? Pourquoi était-ce lui, qui au petit matin, marchait comme un canard boiteux ?

Une torture pensait Kili. C'était une torture… Son frère était machiavélique… Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Comment pouvait-il bien faire pour être si… incohérent…. ?

Toute la journée durant, il subissait les hormones d'alpha de son frère, il devait s'écraser devant lui, se soumettre entièrement à son frère même, et surtout en public.

Mais le soir venu, une fois dans leurs appartements, le blond… ne changeait toujours pas.

C'était même pire. Il régnait sur leur petit espace de vie commune comme un roi-des-appartements-royaux-sous-la-montagne.

Fili s'acharnait à le rendre fou de désir, il l'allumait effrontément, le touchait sans arrêt, le maintenait dans un état d'excitation permanent aussi longtemps qu'il lui plaisait, tout en vacant à ses occupations en même temps. A partir du moment où les deux frères étaient tous les deux dans les appartements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, Kili avait une trique de taureau.

Bon, à force, il avait fini par s'habituer à cette frustration constante. Même si manger en étant excité lui avait parut bien étrange au début.

Non, là où tout dérapait, c'était dans le lit. Quand ils étaient nus, en sueur, excités, et plus que prêt à s'unir charnellement parlant, ça devenait… bizarre…

Fili agissait en bon dominant, il s'acharnait sur le corps du brun avec passion et précision. Il l'amenait aux portes du paradis à de nombreuses reprises, mais ne lui laissait jamais franchir la limite. C'était à peine si Kili pouvait toucher son frère, à part pour s'agripper aux épaules robustes, aux bras puissants, ou pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

Et puis.

Kili se retrouvait toujours son sexe profondément ancré dans le corps de son aîné. Et même ainsi, le blond dominait encore l'étreinte. C'était lui qui chevauchait son amant. C'était lui qui se préparait tout seul. Quand ils utilisaient des jouets, c'était Kili qui était attaché, mais c'était son corps qui accueillait les faux sexes en son sein. Chose qu'il aimait faire par-dessus le corps du brun qui ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant au plaisir solitaire de son frère.

Kili avait un jour demandait à son frère s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, parce que le plus jeune était vierge à ce niveau là. Mais Fili avait répondu, très naturellement qu'il préférait être rempli que remplir. Il avait même ajouté avec un air sadique « De toute façon, tu es à moi. Si je décide que la meilleure manière pour toi de m'apporter du plaisir c'est de me remplir de ton foutre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais ton mot à dire. »

Et juste après, Kili s'était retrouvé avec un Fili affamé qui s'empalait violemment sur son sexe.

Bon. Il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre pour la domination avec son frère, et lui laissait cette victoire sans hésiter, d'autant plus qu'il adorait voir son amant jaloux et possessif à l'excès.

Et connaissant l'appétit sexuel de Fili, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si celui-ci avait eu des goûts différents, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir du lit, incapable de marcher. Alors que là, il souffrait juste de temps en temps d'un tiraillement dans les testicules. Rien d'insurmontable.

Et puis, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal comme situation. Fili avait les plus belles fesses d'Erebor et savoir qu'il était le seul à avoir droit de se retrouver dans le corps de son frère le rendait euphorique. Certes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver d'un Fili qui réclamerait son corps, ou même d'un Fili soumis, mais il n'échangerait son beau blond contre aucun fantasme.

C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il éjacula, assis sur le canapé, dans l'antre bouillante de son frère, qui dos à lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes se déchainait à les amener au plaisir.

**Héhé ;) Inutile n'est-ce pas ?**

**J'aimerai beaucoup savoir si j'ai réussi mon effet, et si vous avez tous pensé que Fili serait un soumis alors qu'il est le dominant même s'il était le "fourreau".**

**Je suis pas sûre de mon coup.**

**Bref, merci à tous, kiss and love.**


End file.
